


Writing Requests from Facebook

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Fairy Tail, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Fun, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: I am known by several admin names on several Facebook pages. I recently started taking requests there on Wednesday's for Fanfics, Drabbles, and Headcannons. I will also be posting them here for the people who prefer to use AO3 instead.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Happy





	Writing Requests from Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> This first work is for Kat Simmons. She requested a fanfiction of Natsu and Happy on a mission. Enjoy it Dear!

Natsu narrows his eyes scanning for something fun on the job board. Something he could handle with just Happy. Lucy and Erza had left to go on a job together. Gray was on a job with Juvia and Wendy. Plus he and Happy hadn't spent alot of alone time together lately. 

Finally one request caught his eye. HELP NEEDED: A group of 5 hooded figures have been robbing carriages along the trade route between Clover town and Haregeon. Those supplies are important to the towns people. Please retrieve the stolen items and put these figures in jail. 

5 Figures? That's child's play for Natsu and Happy. He grabs the request and calls Happy over. "Wanna go on a job little buddy?" He asks cheerfully. 

"Aye sir!" Happy responds with his usual comment. They smile and get the job approved by Mira. "Mira, Happy and I are taking this one." He says. 

Mira pulls out a book of all the legged requests and makes a note of it. She then signs it out and hands it back to them. They wave and take off. "Be careful you two!" Mira calls after them. 

"Want me to grab the train tickets, Natsu?" Happy asks while flying next Natsu. "Are you crazy Happy! We will walk!" Natsu says turning green at the thought of transportation. Hapoy sighs in defeat fully expecting that response. 

"But Natsu it's the only way we can get there before the day is over." Happy pleads. Natsu groans but he knows his little buddy is right. He allows Happy to get tickets and drag him into the train. 

Natsu groans and collapses into his seat fully ready for the hour and a half of hell that awaited him. His stomach was already churning and his head already felt dizzy. He decides to lay down and try to sleep. 

He briefly misses Lucy's presence. Her lap and her fingers stroking his hair was more comforting than all other remedies that he has tried. Well that and Wendy's Troia spell which took it away completely. 

Happy giggles at Natsu's antics and snacks on a fish while enjoying the view outside the window, as the train moved. He was well, for lack of a better word...happy to be doing something with just Natsu. 

He loved the rest of the guild but Natsu hatched him and was in many ways like a father figure to him. In the same way he felt like Lucy was a mother figure to him. He knows Lisanna helped hatch him but in her absence Lucy moved into that role. She didn't even do it intentionally. It just happened. 

Both guys spent the train ride in thought or in Natsu's case, which was sleeping to ignore the motion sickness. Once the train stopped in Hargeon, Natsu sped off the train and kissed the ground in relief. It was quite the sight. 

They made their way to the Mayor's house. Natsu knocks on the door now that he feels recovered and a short man in a suit and top hat answers.   
"How may I help you?" He speaks with a surprisingly deep voice for his size. 

"We are here from Fairy Tail for the Quest about the figures attacking the trade routes?" Natsu replies unsure how to react to the man in front of him. 

"Ah Yes. We will provide you with a fake carriage like the ones they typically target. Just go to the stable at the end of town and tell them the Mayor sent you and you are from a Mage guild." the mayor sends them off and reminds them the Mayor of Clover will have the reward once they arrive there. 

At the stables, a man who reminded them of Elfman took them to their carriage and explained how he was gonna drive it. Natsu was to hide in the cargo barrels. Happy explained Natsu's whole motion sickness dilemma. Since Natsu was too green in the face. The man laughed and offers Natsu a potion. It was small and said anti-motion sickness on the label. 

This was the most incredible thing Natsu had ever heard so he chugged it down. "My name is Horace by the way. Now pick a barrel." He says while gesturing to the cargo area. 

He helps them get in position and drives off to the trade route. Natsu was impressed with the potion. He felt a little tired but otherwise he felt great. He kept an ear out for the theives. 

Surely enough after about 45 minutes into the trip the carriage comes to a jolting halt. Happy and Natsu feel their barrels being moved and the driver getting bullied into leaving without his cargo. All according to plan. 

They waited till they no longer heard or felt movement. Natsu broke free of his barrel and checked them all till he found Happy. They seemed to be in a cave with a stockpile of things. All the stolen items. Natsu had be given a magic sphere in which to put everything in and still be able to carry it. 

It took forever but they finally had it all put away. Now came the fun part. Natsu sniffed out the lowly theives and with just one good hit took them down. He and Happy tied them up. They used a communication lacrima to tell the rune knights where the thieves were tied up. 

Finally, they made it to clover. Giving the supplies to the people and grabbing the reward. Not going overboard for once. He and Happy went out to eat then decided to end the day by crashing at Lucy's house. 

Which also ended up with them being Lucy kicked right out the window and into the street. So Happy flew them home and they fell asleep in their hammocks almost instantly. It was a good but tiring day for them.


End file.
